With the advent of the computer age, computer and software users have grown accustomed to user-friendly software applications that help them write, calculate, organize, prepare presentations, send and receive electronic mail, make music, and the like. For example, electronic word processing applications allow users to prepare a variety of useful documents. Spreadsheet applications allow users to enter, manipulate, and organize data. Electronic mail systems allow users to send, receive, respond to and store a variety of mail messages and related information. Electronic calendar systems allow users to store, organize and view meeting dates, appointments and tasks. Electronic task management applications allow users to store, organize and view a variety of tasks that a use must complete or that a user desires to complete according to various time schedules.
In many instances, users are required to apply multiple properties or pieces of metadata to an object such as a text entry, data entry, calendar item or electronic task item. For example, for a text entry, a user may desire to boldface the entry and change the font size of the entry. For another example, for an electronic task item in a task management system, a user may desire to both set a start date for a task item and assign one or more user-defined task categories to the task item. According to typical software applications, in order to apply more than one property or piece of metadata to an object, a user must select or enter the more than one property or piece of metadata separately with separate user actions. Moreover, often more than one property or piece of metadata applied to a given object must come from multiple sources, for example two different user interfaces.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved user interface for allowing a user to apply more than one property or piece of metadata to an object with a single user action. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.